


Never Look Away

by paranault



Category: Vienna Teng (Musician), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranault/pseuds/paranault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An X-Men First Class and Days of Future Past Charles/Erik fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/gifts).



> Dear mainecoon76, you said you were interested in the aftermath of DoFP, and while I am not Bryan Singer and don't have access to the next film yet, I've tried to have this video frame where I think Charles and Erik are going. I hope you enjoy it!

Song: Never Look Away, by Vienna Teng  
Lyrics: [Here!](http://viennateng.com/album/aims/#never-look-away)

Watching in HD and with headphones or some sort of reasonable speakers is recommended.


End file.
